Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{1}{2} \times 1\dfrac{1}{4} $
$ = \dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{5}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 5}{2 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{35}{8}$ $ = 4 \dfrac{3}{8}$